Dont Lie
by Dheowl1
Summary: "Kenapa kau harus datang dalam kehidupanku kalau pada akhirnya kau yang meninggalkanku?"/"Ini takdir Tuhan, Minato. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya."/"Semoga kau bahagia."/ Takdir Tuhan tak bisa diubah. Apalagi kalau kita sudah lama berbohong. Penyesalan memang ada di akhir. Karena itu, dont lie!


Dont Lie © Naruto

.

.

.

Summary: "Mengapa kau harus datang ke kehidupanku, kalau pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku, Kushina?"/"Ini takdir Tuhan, Minato. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."/"Kuharap kau berbahagia dalam kedamaian bersama Naruto, Kushina..."/ Takdir Tuhan tak bisa diubah. Apalagi, jika kita sudah lama berbohong. Penyesalan memang ada diakhir. Karena itu, dont lie! -Badsummary!

.

Dont Lie © Dheowl

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Character:

- Kushina U

- Minato N

Rated: K+

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Warning: -Gajess, sedikit gak nyambung sama judul, Oneshot, Typo(s), Alternative Universe, Canon, dan lainlain-

DontLikeDontRead, please~

...

Minato POV

_Berbohong. Aku benci berbohong, sangat benci. Tapi, yah, aku masih suka berbohong sih -tapi tidak untuk urusan hati dan perasaan. Kumohon, Kushina, dont lie. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?_

Kushina POV

_Minato, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berbohong. Bukankah sudah jelas semua, sudah terlihat, rahasia yang aku sembunyikan darimu. Aku sakit. Parah. Dan mungkin, mungkin- Hiks!_

Author POV

Sudah dua hari Kushina berada di rumah sakit. Yah, sejak itu, ia lebih pendiam dan pemurung. Bahkan dengan Minato. Tetapi, laki-laki itu tidak henti-hentinya berusaha mengembalikan Kushina yang dulu.

Dua hari kemarin, adalah hari dimana Minato mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan Kushina. Sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit baginya, walau ia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

_Flashback On_

_Pagi itu, Minato yang memasak. Entah bagaimana caranya, masakannya terlihat enak sekali. Minato -setelah selesai memasak- berniat untuk mengambilkannya untuk Kushina dikamarnya -kejutan. Jadilah, Minato menyiapkan semangkuk nasi, semangkuk sukiyaki, teh ocha hangat, dan sepiring okonomiyaki. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamar._

_"Kushina, ini kubawakan-"_

_Betapa terkejutnya Minato, istrinya itu tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia panik, lalu keliling rumah setelah menaruh makanannya di meja. Tak menemukan hasil, Minato mencoba mencari di kamar mandi. Ia lega, menemukan Kushina sedang menghadap wastafel, tapi ia juga terkejut dan panik -bahkan perasaan panik itu lebih besar dari perasaan lega. Kushina mimisan, dan dia pusing sekali -sakit kepala hebat._

_"Kushina! Kau -kau kenapa?! Apa sakit, huh?!" Minato terlihat panik sekali. Kushina segera mencuci mulutnya, lalu menghadap Minato. Minato teriris hatinya melihat keadaan Kushina. Pucat, bercak darah masih terlihat dimana-mana, dan tangannya... dingin sekali!_

_Minato terdiam, sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Kushina? Ada apa denganmu? Kau, menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Padahal kita sudah janji-"_

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Minato. Sungguh. Aku hanya... Pusing saja. Sudahlah -tak usah dipusingkan. Aku..." Kushina tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba dirinya merasa lemas sekali, dan ia terhuyung. Pandangannya kabur, sebelum Minato berteriak, "Kushina!"_

Flashback Off

Sampai saat ini, Kushina tak mau bercerita apapun pada Minato.

Diruangan yang penuh bau obat-obatan itu, tidak ada suara apapun. Hening. Kushina hanya diam, begitu juga Minato.

Akhirnya, Minato yang pertama kali berucap -sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang Kushina. Dan memegang tangannya.

"Kushina," mulainya. "Kumohon, kumohon sayang. Ceritakanlah, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka kau berbohong?" Minato menutup matanya.

Kushina tersenyum -tersenyum lemah. "Minato, aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, sungguh. Aku malah ingin memperlihatkanmu tanpa suara. Harusnya kamu mengerti, Sayang..."

Minato tidak mau kalah. "Ya tapi kan-"

Tiba-tiba saja, Dokter sudah ada di ruangan itu. Sejak kapan...

"Minato-sama. Mari ikut aku." Dokter kepercayaan mereka, Dokter Kizazhi Haruno mengajak Minato untuk berbicara di ruangannya. Minato menurut saja, meninggalkan Kushina, yang nanti -mungkin- akan ditangisi Minato.

"... saatnya kau tahu sebenarnya, Minato." ucap Kushina lirih.

...

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, Minato tanpa basa-basi. "Dokter Kizazhi, sebenarnya... Kushina..."

Kizazhi menyela. "Ya, Minato-sama. Aku tau kemana arah pembicaraanmu. Sejauh ini, Kushina memang sengaja menyembunyikan ini darimu. Agar, kau tidak terluka..." mulainya.

_Kushina berbohong, lagi, setelah hal tadi, _pikir Minato.

"Sebenarnya, Kushina mengidap penyakit serius. Dan sudah terlambat untuk menyembuhkannya. Tumor otak, dan sudah sampai stadium 4. Yang bisa kita lakukan..."

Minato tak dapat mendengar ucapan Kizazhi setelah tau apa penyakit Kushina. Dunia serasa, hampa. Ia tak menyangka Kushina yang selalu ceria, bahagia, bersemangat, ternyata didalamnya harus menahan rasa sakit itu, SENDIRI, karena Kushina tidak memberitahukannya pada Minato.

_Kushina, selama ini... Kau menanggung semua ini -sendirian? Tanpa kauberitahu aku? Kenapa... Kau anggap aku, suami apa? Kalau alasanmu 'agar tidak membuatku terluka', bagaimana pun,cepat atau lambat, aku juga akan terluka, Kushina. Hati ini, sudah tergores luka yang dalam karena kehilangan Naru. Jangan kau tambah lagi dengan..._

"Ah!" kesadaran Minato terketuk. "Minato-sama kau mendengarku?" kata Kizazhi.

Minato terdiam. "Uhm, maaf Dokter, saya harus ke kamar mandi."

Minato langsung beranjak, tanpa dipersilahkan oleh Kizazhi. Ia tahu, akhirnya akan seperti ini.

.

.

'Kriet.'

Pintu ruangan rawat Kushina terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Suaminya, berwajah sendu, perih, dan dengan airmata -tentunya. Begitu juga Kushina. Sedari tadi ia menangis, menunggu Minato yang akan tahu semuanya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Minato berdiri di sebelah ranjang Kushina. Minato menghapus air matanya. Didepan istrinya, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Bagaimanapun ia harus kuat menghadapi segalanya -yang sudah terjadi, sedang terjadi, atau yang akan terjadi.

"Minato, maaf~ Maafkan aku! Aku -aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka..." Kushina menangis dalam tekukan lututnya. Minato menatap Kushina dengan wajah sendu. Sudah dipastikan Kushina akan beralasan seperti itu.

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku juga akan terluka. Malah, mengetahui sesuatu yang buruk yang sudah lama terjadi, adalah luka yang sangat dalam. Tidakkah kau tahu, Kushina, betapa aku menyayangimu, betapa aku sangat bersyukur memiliki istri sepertimu. Betapa... Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, setelah Naruto. Tapi kau malah menambah goresan luka dihatiku dengan berbohong tentang penyakitmu." Setelah itu Minato terdiam. Mendengar isakan tangis Kushina yang makin menjadi, makin menyayat hatinya -lagi.

"Minato~ aku hanya ingin, kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir tentangku jika seandainya kau mengetahui penyakitku terlebih dahulu jauh sebelum ini. Aku tidak ingin kau harus selalu berjaga-jaga untukku, menunggu kematianku yang bisa datang kapan saja padaku-" Minato makin menangis"- aku ingin kita melewatkan waktu bahagia bersama. Aku ingin kita bahagia, Minato! Itu saja, bisakah...?"

_Sesungguhnya bisa, Kushina. Dengan percaya, kalau kematian itu adalah sesuatu yang membawa kita dalam kedamaian. Dengan begitu, kita bisa meninggalkan semuanya dengan tenang, menuju kedamaian abadi dialam sini, dialamku, Kushina, Hambaku, _Kushina -tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari lubuk hatinya. Apakah ini? Perasaannya semata atau benar?

Minato tak menjawab. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia hanya duduk, lalu berkata, "Tak ada gunanya kita menyesali semuanya, Kushina. Yang terpenting, kau bahagia lagi. Yang penting aku bisa merawatmu lebih intens lagi-"

Kushina tersenyum sebelum menyela. "Tidak perlu, Minato. Tak perlu lebih intens. Toh, waktuku tidak akan lama lagi kan? Tehehe!" cengiran yang sama dengan Almarhum anaknya Naruto. Membuat dirinya berpaling.

"Kushina," Minato mendekat. "Tidurlah, aku pasti menjagamu."

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku takut... "

Minato tahu. Ia takut tidak akan terbangun lagi. "Kau lelah, bukan?" Minato memastikan.

"Tidak kok." Kushina menjawab singkat. _Nah, kau berbohong lagi, Kushina._

Minato tersenyum. "Tapi kalau kau kuajak ke taman, melihat bintang, apa kau akan lelah?"

Kushina melebarkan matanya. Entah kenapa, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tidak akan. Aku malah ingin merasakan indahnya dan besarnya Kuasa Tuhan sebelum aku diambil Tuhan." Kushina menutup mata sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Dan, kita akan melihat Naruto, kan?"

...

Bintang yang berada ditengah-tengah bintang yang lebih redup darinya. Bintang yang -satusatunya- bersinar sangat terang, adalah bintang Naruto. Saat ini Kushina sedang memandanginya, bersama Minato.

"Naruto. Ibu kangen padamu. Ibu ingin memelukmu, ibu ingin melihat cengiran khasmu. Tapi, tak lama lagi, Ibumu ini akan menyusulmu kok-"

"-tidak tanpa ayahmu, suatu hari nanti, dihari yang akan datang. Dimana dunia sudah berakhir." Minato menyela. Mereka berdua menangis. Terlalu rapuh dengan keadaan ini.

_Touchan, Kaachan, ini Naru! Naru berbicara lewat hati kalian. Touchan, Kaachan, Naru juga kangen kalian. Naru ingin memeluk Touchan dan Kaachan, Naru ingin memakan ramen masakan Kaachan. Kaachan? Kaachan tidak boleh kesini duluan tanpa Touchan! Kaachan harus bahagia didunia, Kaachan. Dan Touchan harus menjaga Kaachan sebaik-baiknya. Buat dia bahagia. Touchan, Kaachan, aishiteru..._

Mereka berdua menghayati suara dari dalam hati mereka. Tanpa sadar mereka menangis lagi.

_Naru, Kaachan bahagia kalau ada Naru. Tidak ada Naru sama saja seperti sayur tanpa garam -ah berlebihan. Sejak Naru sudah kembali ke Tuhan, Touchan dan Kaachan-mu ini kesepian. Tak adalagi cengiran khasmu, takada lagi semangatmu. Dengan keadaan Kaachan seperti ini, sesungguhnya Kaachan tidak bahagia. Namun, Kaachan tetap harus bahagia karena... Demi membahagiakan Touchanmu. Hanya itu yang penting. Naru, i miss u, _Kushina mengatakan itu dalam hati, berharap anaknya Naruto mendengarnya.

"Sudah cukup, Kushina. Naru pasti mendengarnya, dan selalu ada dalam hati kita. Kau harus bersiap diri. Besok hari yang panjang, kau tahu..." Minato menuntun Kushina agar dapat berjalan. "Kuharap, besok, semua berjalan lancar."

.

.

.

Lampu emergency diatas ruangan operasi sudah menyala, tanda operasi sudah dimulai. Minato dengan gusar, terus berdoa dan menunggu semuanya selesai. Tak luput air matanya yang terkadang terjatuh.

"Tuhan, lancarkanlah operasi ini, berikan yang terbaik untuk Kushina." Hanya itu doa yang dapat ia panjatkan.

"Minato-san!" Terdengar suara Mikoto Uchiha, sahabat Kushina, yang berjalan menghampirinya, bersama Fugaku.

"Tenanglah, Minato-san. Semua akan baik-baik saja..." ujar Mikoto. "Dan bahagiakanlah dia, jika umurnya sudah sangat singkat nanti, Minato." Fugaku menambahkan dengan berat hati. Mau tidak mau Minato harus menerima apapun.

"Iya, aku tahu..."

.

.

.

"Dokter?"

Dokter Kizazhi beserta perawat-perawatnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. "Minato-sama, operasi berhasil. Tapi, kita tidak mengetahui kedepannya... Gomenasai~" Setelah itu Dokter Kizazhi meninggalkan Minato yang masih terdiam.

Apa maksudnya itu?

...

"Tak tak tak"

Suara tongkat yang beradu dengan tanah/bebatuan di taman itu menandakan Istrinya sudah datang. Istrinya, yang sekarang suah buta, dan tinggal menunggu waktu. Kenyatan itu menyayat hatinya lagi -kini luka dihati Minato sudah sangat dalam. Minato beranjak dari kursi, menutun istrinya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Minato-kun." Dituntunnya Kushina untuk duduk dibangku tamannya.

Setelah itu, hening beberapa saat. "Minato, bagaimana keadaan didepanku saat ini?" Tentu saja, Kushina tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Minato tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil sebongkah batu yang ukurannya agak besar, dan diserahkan pada Kushina.

"Apa ini, Minato? Em -batu?" Kushina bingung. Tiba-tiba saja, Minato menuntunnya untuk berdiri.

"Lemparkanlah, sekuat tenagamu. Sebisamu, kearah depan. Lakukanlah," kata Minato. Kushina mencoba.

Lemparan batu itu cukup jauh, dan yang terdengar adalah percikan air.

"Apakah itu... Didepanku ini sungai? Atau danau?" Kushina menoleh kearah Minato. "Ya, danau. Kau bisa membayangkannya kan," jelas Minato.

"Kau juga bisa merasakan udara disini. Rasakanlah..." lanjut Minato.

Kushina menutup matanya, merasakan udara disini. "Minato..." ucapnya setelah itu.

"Ya?" jawab Minato. Kushina tersenyum. "Rasanya... Udara ini seolah memelukku, dan akan membawaku entah kemana... Minato jangan biarkan aku pergi. Tahanlah aku, kalau kau bisa..."

Minato menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Kushina tak bisa mencegahnya.

_Aku tentu tak bisa mencegahmu pergi, Kushina, jika yang mengambilmu adalah Dia yang sangat sayang denganmu. Lebih dari sayangku padamu. Kali ini, aku akan mencoba menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Karena aku kuat. Tuhan tidak menyukai HambaNya terlalu rapuh seperti aku yang sebelumnya._

Minato menghapus airmatanya, lalu kembali duduk. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina mengantuk.

"Kau ngantuk, Kushina? Oh- jangan tidur dulu." Minato agaknya khawatir. Kushina tersenyum. Senyum lemah dan lelah. Yang membuat Minato kembali menitikan airmatanya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur kok. Aku... Hanya ingin merebah dipangkuanmu. Aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyi. Maukah?" kata Kushina memohon. Dan Minato tak sanggup menolak bukan?

"Baiklah, rebahlah di pangkuanku." Kushina merebah dirinya di pangkuan Minato. "Nah, mulailah bernyanyi." Desak Kushina.

_"Hitomi tojite, kokyuu tomete_

_Kasanari ae futatsu no kage yo_

_Hikare hikare hikare_

_Sayonara namida~_

_Hitomi tojite"_

_..._

_"Nee waratte, kochii nuite_

_Namae yonde ichido dake de ii_

_hikare hikare hikare_

_sayonara namida_

_toki wo tomete_

_negai komete_

_ai wo to menai de konya dake wa_

_mowora mowora mowora_

_sayonara memory_

_hitomi tojite~"_

Minato tak mampu melanjutkan lagu itu. Ia menangis. Mengetahui, Kushina sudah pergi. Yah, walau tubuhnya masih merebah di pangkuannya. Tapi, jiwanya sudah kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan. Dan Minato tak bisa menolak Kuasa-Nya.

_"Kushina, mengapa kau datang dalam kehidupanku, kalau pada akhirnya, kau yang meninggalkanku? Apakah kamu bisa menjawabnya? Kushina, aku harap, kau tenang disana, bertemu Naruto. Aku harap, kalian bahagia. Sayonara~" - Minato_

_"Minato, akhirnya aku menemukan kedamaian sebenarnya. Aku akan berjalan hingga menemukan tempatku sesungguhnya, dan akan mencari Naruto. Terimakasih, Minato selama ini kau sudah merawatku dan mencintaiku. Juga, maafkan aku, karena telah menyusahkan dan merepotkanmu. -Kushina_

End

A/N : Terimakasih, kalian sudah membaca FFku ini^^ Kuharap kalian menyukainya:D

Emm~ Sebenarnya, cerita ini aku terinspirasi sedikit dari buku Fanfiction bertema Korea untuk mengisi bagian akhir FF ini. Yah, bagian akhir itu sedih sekali, jadinya kupikir cocok dengan fanfic ini:'vA ku suka sih, kalau endingnya MinaKushi itu sad end T_T Apalagi kalau ada Naru, cocok bgt itu:'D /curhat (lupakan saja curhatanku-_-)

Kumohon reviewnya'-')/ Agar aku lebih baik lagi dalam membuat Fanfic^^ Yang setidaknya -reviewnya- memberi saran padaku;;)

Terimakasih:)

Review (again)?^^'

**~Dheowl~**


End file.
